Corner protectors for parallelepipedal materials such as boxes and the like are known, which are fitted to the shape of the corner to be protected and hence easily slip over that corner.
Such corner protectors offer excellent protection from potentially damaging forces applied in any direction to the material of the corner. However, such corner protectors are difficult to manufacture and assemble, and, because they match the bulk of the corner to be protected, and hence are bulky and difficult to store.